La hermana de Yusuke
by Luciko
Summary: ¿Que Yusuke tiene una hermana? O.O ¿Y que pasaria si esta tiene que aprender las cosas que Yusuke le enseña? ¿Y si Kurama se enamora de ella? ¿Y si ella se enamora de Hiei? ¿Y si Hiei pasa de todo? Las respuestas dentro del fic XDDDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Bueno lo típico, los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen :p

.-Bla bla- Diáolo

.-"¡¡Bla bla!" Pensamientos

¿Bla bla? Narración

Título: La hermana de Yusuke

Capítulo 1: ¿Una hermana? 

Koenma miraba un punto fijo en su despacho, justamente la pared derecha, fijamente como si quisiese encontrar la respuesta de todo lo que pasaba, queriendo encontrar las palabras que le diría de Yusuke. Ya hacia años que no eran los detectives espirituales, cada uno de ellos había seguido su camino, no tenía derecho a volverlos a llamar, pero... Pronto el torneo por decidir el gobernante del makai se haría presente y de alguna forma quería hacer participar a Yusuke y los demás.

.-¡Seños Koenma! –dijo una de chica mientras daba golpes a la puerta-

.-¿Qué pasa Botan? ¡No ves que estoy intentando pensar!

.-Miauuuuuuu. ¡Pero es que he traído a Yusuke como me dijo!

Koenma sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, ya llegaba... Las palabras que debía decirle le aparecieron en la mente, era necesario que Yusuke lo supiese, si después se lo contaba a Kuwabara, a Kurama y a Hiei era su problema.

.-Adelante pasad.

La puerta se abrió, vio a Botan intentando calmar a Yusuke y este estaba que explotaba de irá y al ver a Koenma aún se llenó más. Corrió hacia él y le tiró una mirada de esas que fulminan a la gente, pero Koenma solo apartó la vista para no recibirla.

.-¡KOENMA QUE ES ESO DE OTRA MISIÓN! ¡Y NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE QUE ES LA ÚLTIMA! ¡PORQUE NO ME LO VOY A CREER! –Se calmó y esperó a que Koenma se destapara las orejas y le dijera algo-

.-Esto es muy importante. –Yusuke se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el labio para no volver a gritarle y esperando las palabras de Koenma- En el mundo del makai se volverá a hacer el torneo para buscar el próximo gobernante.

.-¡¿De verdad! –su voz sonaba alegre- ¡Si es por pelear entonces me apunto! –dijo dando carcajadas y se iba a ir-

.-Aún hay más. –Yusuke se giró- Tienes una... –se secó la sudor con un pañuelo-

.-¿Un pañuelo? –Koenma negó con la cabeza-

.-¡Es que tienes una hermana! –todo quedó en silencio después del grito de Koenma.-

Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... ¡Porque no se acababa el silencio!

.-¿Una hermana? –preguntó con inocencia Yusuke, para después reírse a carcajadas- ¡Muy buena la broma Koenma! Bueno voy a avisar a los demás para que sepan lo del torneo...

.-¡Yusuke! –Yusuke se giró y se encontró con una mirada seria- Sino te lo crees, te lo voy a enseñar... –de un saltó llegó al suelo y se transformó en su forma adulta- a ver donde lo tenía... –empezó a tirar un montón de papeles hasta que encontró un mando.-

.-¿Vamos a verla por la tele?

.-¡No! –apuntó el mano hacia la pared derecha y le dio a un botón, la pared se abrió-

Cuando la pared se abrió dejó ver una puerta metálica, Koenma se acercó y puso una clave en un ordenador, la puerta se abrió dejando ver otra puerta, Koenma volvió a poner otra clave, así hasta que hicieron diez puertas. Finalmente la última se abrió dejando ver una esfera, dentro de ella había una chica dormida.

.-¿Esa es...?

.-Sí. La trajimos aquí desde hace años, la separamos de tu padre y de tu madre.

.-¿De Atsuko?

.-¡No! Ella es hija de Raizen como tu. –Yusuke abrió los ojos- Pero el mundo espiritual no se fiaba, ya que posee mucha fuerza, por eso la trajimos aquí desde que era una niña pequeña. Desde los 10 años está dormida en esa esfera, pero comienza a despertar y pensé que tu tendrías que saberlo.

.-¿Y porque está dentro de esta esfera? –tocó la esfera-

.-¡Yusuke no la toques!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, en el momento en que Yusuke tocó la esfera, una luz azul empezó a brillar. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente, eran de color café. La esfera desapareció y ella cayó al suelo sentada, su cabello era largo y azul como el de Botan, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por un kimono blanco. Se quedó mirando a Yusuke.

.-Esto... Soy Yusuke, tu hermano eeeeeee... ¿Koenma soy el mayor o el menor?

.-El mayor.

.-Pues eso, Yusuke tu hermano mayor.

.-¿Hermano? –Yusuke asintió- Hermano... Mi hermano... Yukuse...

.-No... Yukuse no... ¡Yusuke!.

.-¿Yusuke? –él le sonrió- ¡Onii-chan! –le saltó encima y se colgó de su cuello- ¡Onii-chan!

.-Vaya cambio de humor... –decía mientras miraba a Koenma para que le ayudara-

.-Bueno yo ya he acabado mi trabajo... –se fue a su silla y se sentó-

.-¡Koenma y que hago yo!

.-Ahora es tu hermana...

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-Que si, que si...

Después de pensarlo varias veces decidió ir a su casa, ya que se había ido justo en el cumpleaños de Keiko, todos habían venido a la fiesta, incluso Hiei. Claro que la chica no paraba de saltar mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y repetía constantemente 'Onii-chan'. Y así llegaron a su casa, fue recibido por Atsuko quién no le dio importancia a la chica ya que estaba bebida.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí!

.-¡Onii-chan!

Después de ese comentario todos se quedaron callados, ¡otra vez el mismo silencio! Keiko se le quedó mirando enfadada, seguramente por la postura de su hermana, ya que sino sabía que eran hermanos se podía mal pensar.

.-Esto... eeeeeeee...

.-¡Onii-chan! –decía mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a Yusuke, el cual ya casi se quedaba sin aire-

.-Bueno... Koenma me hizo llamar para...

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-Decirme que el torneo del makai para...

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-Escoger el nuevo gobernante empezará dentro...

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-De poco. También me ha dicho que...

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-Ella es mi hermana eeeeee... Menor.

.-¡Onii-chan!

.-Y bueno... –miró a su hermana- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estate quietecita y calladita! –la separó de él y la sentó en una silla- Aire...

.-¿En serio Urameshi? ¿Está es tu hermana? –preguntó con asombro Kuwabara mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la chica-

.-¿Y como se llama? –preguntó esta vez Keiko-

.-Ah... –Yusuke miró a la chica- ¿Cómo te llamas? Ni Koenma ni tu me lo habéis dicho.

.-¿Llamas? –primero miró a Yusuke con una mirada de '¿Qué es eso?'- Yukuse. –dijo señalando a Yusuke-

.-¡No! Y es Yusuke además... ¡Te pregunto el tuyo! –la cogió del brazo e hizo que se señalara a si misma- Tu nombre.

.-¿Qué es un nombre? Yo no lo tengo... –puso una mirada triste-

.-¡Pues le ponemos uno! –exclamó Botan que acababa de llegar-

.-Buena idea. –Yusuke empezó a pensar, _¿Yusuke piensa?-_

.-¿Y vosotros tenéis un nombre? –preguntó a todos los demás-

.-¡Claro! ¡Yo te los digo! –Kuwabara señaló uno por uno- Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Atsuko, Genkai, Pu, Yukina y yo Kuwabara.

.-¿Qué te parece Kawaii? Le pega mucho, es muy mona. –dijo Botan mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perro-

.-No, ese nombre no. –finalizó Yusuke, mientras volvía a pensar otro nombre-

.-¿Y Kokoro? Significa sentimientos, es un nombre muy bonito. –empezó Keiko-

.-Ese tampoco. –volvió a finalizar Yusuke-

.-¿Y si le pones One-chan? ¿Es tu hermana no? –volvió a decir Botan, pero Yusuke ignoró completamente ese nombre-

.-¿Yusuke que te parece Kodomo? –preguntó Kurama al ver el desespero de Yusuke por encontrar un nombre-

.-¿Kodomo? Mmm... –se quedó pensando un rato y después se puso a reír- ¡Es perfecto! ¿Te parece bien?

.-Onii-chan ¿A ti te gusta Kodomo? –preguntó la chica-

.-Sí.

.-Pues soy Kodomo. –dijo sonriendo- Mi nombre es Kodomo. ¡Yo soy Kodomo! –y empezó a saltar por toda la sala y a reírse- ¡Kodomo es mi nombre! ¡Kodomo soy yo!

.-Si, parece una niña pequeña...

Pero Kodomo se tropezó con su cabello e hizo que cayera al suelo.

.-¿Por qué no le cortas un poco el pelo Urameshi?

.-Buena idea...

Yusuke convenció a Kodomo para cortarle el cabello, no fue muy difícil, solo con decirle que Yusuke quería que se lo cortara, la chica obedeció sin quejarse. Kodomo se sentó en una silla, mientras que Yusuke convenció a Kurama para que fuera él quién le cortara el cabello. Al final Kurama también cedió y empezó a cortárselo.

.-¡Kodomo! ¡Kodomo! ¡Kodomo! –repetía varias veces la chica mientras miraba como varios cabellos caían por su lado- ¡Kodomo!

.-Parece que te tiene mucho cariño Yusuke. –dijo Keiko en tono de queja-

.-No es eso Keiko. –aclaró Botan- Kodomo desde que tenía 10 años ha estado esperando a que alguien le ayudara a salir de la esfera y esa persona fue Yusuke, así que ella piensa que fue gracias a él.

.-¿Y no fue gracias a mi? –se quejo esta vez Yusuke-

.-En realidad no, quién hubiese tocado la esfera tendría que haberla aguantado, por eso Koenma decidió que fueses tu.

.-Que gracia, cuando coja a Koenma ¬¬ -susurros de Yusuke-

.-Pero eso no durará mucho, Kodomo irá aprendiendo de ti, así que hasta que sepa todo sobre la vida estará enganchada todo el rato a ti. –dijo entre risas la chica del pelo azul-

.-¡Ya está!

A la voz de Kurama todos se giraron, Kodomo se puso de pie. Tenía dos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta la cintura, mientras que llevaba una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

.-¿Me queda bien Onii-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

.-Sí, te ha quedado muy bien Ku... –Kodomo le había saltado encima y le había abrazado- rama...

.-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!

.-Creo que esto será un largo aprendizaje...

Continuará 

Konichiwa! He vuelto con otra historia. Tardaré en actualizar ya que también tengo que continuar 'Trial of flame' y otras obras de otros animes...

Aclaraciones de significados:

Kodomo Niño / niña, por eso le queda perfecto a la hermana, ya que tiene un carácter infantil.

Onii-chan Hermano.

¡Dejadme reviews que así actualizo pronto! XDDDDDDD


	2. ¿Y pk se chocan los labios?

Aclaraciones: Bueno lo típico, los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen :p

.-Bla bla- Diáolo

.-"¡¡Bla bla!" Pensamientos

¿Bla bla? Narración

Título: **La hermana de Yusuke**

Capítulo 2: El instituto, los estudios y Shuichi 

Yusuke le iba enseñando pequeñas cosas a su hermana, las cosas que eran básicamente esenciales. Como jugar a los videojuegos, como hacer trampas en las cartas, como engañar a Kuwabara... Bueno... Las cosas básicas...

.-¡Oni-chan te he ganado! ¡Oni-chan! –reía Kodomo mientras señalaba la pantalla de la televisión mostrando a dos figuras, una en el suelo y en las letras 'Ganador jugador número 2'-

.-"¿Cómo puede ser que aprenda tan rápido? ¿Y porque me ha ganado T-T?"

.-¿Oni-chan jugamos otra vez?

.-Eeeeeeee... –miró el reloj- Por la tarde. Ahora toca ir al instituto. –se levantó y cogió su cartera- ¡Quédate quieta y no hagas nada!

.-¡Sí!

Yusuke desapareció tras la puerta. Kodomo se quedó mirando la puerta, esperando que Yusuke volviera... Pasaban las horas, pero él no llegaba. Se levantó y fue a buscar a la 'madre' de Yusuke, estaba bebiendo y hablando sola...

.-¿Atkosu puedo ir a buscar a Oni-chan?

.-Jajajajaja. ¡Pues claro mujer! Jajajaja. ¡Pero cámbiate de ropa! Que no se puede ir con kimono toda la vida. –y se echó a reír- Y mi nombre es Atsuko.

.-"¿Cambiar de ropa?"

Yusuke le había dado una bolsa con vestidos que Keiko le había dado. Los tiró todos por el suelo y después los cogió mirándolos extrañada. Finalmente consiguió ponerse un vestido con rayas azules y blancas. Salió y miró a su alrededor.

.-¿Oni-chan? –preguntó al aire, como si de la nada pudiese salir Yusuke-

Empezó a caminar, buscando algo llamado 'instituto'. Se cruzaba con gente, pero no sabían donde estaba 'Oni-chan' o 'Yukuse'. Se dio por vencida, su hermano le había dicho que se quedara en casa, así que volvería, pero... ¿Por donde estaba la casa de Oni-chan?

Yusuke salió del instituto con Kuwabara y Keiko. Kuwabara para jugar con Kodomo a los videojuegos, ¡él también quería una revancha! Y Keiko iba para saber que le había enseñado a Kodomo, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Yusuke.

.-¡Ya estoy en casa! –pero no hubo respuesta, normalmente al llegar a casa, Kodomo se le tiraba encima y gritaba 'Oni-chan' hasta que se cansaba.- ¿Dónde esta Kodomo? –le preguntó a Atsuko-

.-Dijo que iba a buscar a 'oni-chan'. –mientras se quedaba dormida a causa de haber bebido tanto-

.-¿Comoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

.-¡Vaya hermano estás hecho! –le gritó Keiko-

El timbre sonó, como un rayo Yusuke abrió la puerta y...

.-¡Oni-chan! –Kodomo se tiró encima de Yusuke- ¡Oni-chan!

.-La he encontrado cerca de mi casa. –dijo Kurama que había encontrado a Kodomo sola y había supuesto que se había perdido- Tendrías que enseñarle cosas más útiles.

.-¡Oni-chan!

.-Como si fuera tan fácil. –se quejó él- Aaaaaaa... –miró a Kodomo y después a Kurama- Tu eres muy inteligente así que ¿puedes hacerle de profesor?

.-¿Oni-chan que es un profesor?

.-¡Kurama te enseñará más cosas de las que te he enseñado yo! ¿Verdad? –miró a su amigo con cara demoníaca-

.-C-Claro... o.oU

.-¡Pues ya sabes Kodomo! Tienes que portarte bien.

Al final Kurama salió de casa de Yusuke con Kodomo al lado. Esta última iba cantando cosas como la música de los videojuegos o de películas que había visto con Yusuke. Se sentaron en un banco del parque.

.-¿Esto es un parque?

.-Sí... Mira eso de ahí son árboles, columpios, toboganes, la caja de arena... –pero ella no le estaba haciendo caso y miraba a una pareja de enamorados que estaban en el banco del al lado- ¿Kodomo estás prestando atención?

.-¿Por qué se pegan con los labios? ¿Es que no pueden pegarse con los puños? ¿O es que se hacen más daño así? –el pelirrojo se la quedo mirando un rato, demasiado inocente para explicarle cosas tan complicadas como el amor, así que ignoró su pregunta, esperando que se interesara por otra cosa- Kumara ¿Qué es el instituto? –se había olvidado muy deprisa de sus anteriores preguntas-

.-Mi nombre es Kurama. Y es un sitio donde los humanos van y aprenden cosas muy interesantes.

.-¿Cómo porque se pegan las personas con los labios? –maldita sea, se acordaba de la pregunta-

.-Eeeee... Si, supongo que si...

.-¡Yo quiero ir al instituto! ¡Quiero saber muchas cosas!

.-... –miró su reloj, pronto serían las clases de la tarde. No podía llevárselo consigo, pero Yusuke también iba al instituto (que extraño -), no podía volver a dejarla sola, era capaz de volverse a peder.- Bueno... Pero con una condición.

.-¿Condición?

.-Si, es una cosa que has de cumplir, sino no podrás venir. ¿La cumplirás? –Kodomo asintió- Pues tendrás que llamarme Minamino o Shuichi. ¿Vale?

.-... –era como si se quedara pensativa- Vale, Ku... ¡Vale Minamoni!

.-¡Minamino! –Kodomo le miró confundida- Da igual...

Kurama pudo convencer a los profesores de que Kodomo se quedase, aunque solo fueran las clases de la tarde. Kodomo se sentó en una silla, detrás suyo se sentaba Kurama. Este rezaba para que no preguntaran a Kodomo o que Kodomo no preguntara nada raro. La primera clase acabó y llegó un pequeño descanso antes de matemáticas.

.-¡Kodomo mira esto! –Kurama le enseño una fórmula- Apréndetela por si acaso y sobretodo no...

.-¡Minamino! –gritaron unas tres chicas y se acercaron a Kurama- ¿Quién es?

.-Es Kodomo Urameshi. La hermana de un amigo.

.-Que mona es. –dijo la del medio- Su cabello es raro...

.-¿Y es tu novia Minamino? –preguntó la de la derecha un poco triste-

.-¿Eh? –vio como Kodomo le miraba, seguramente esperando a que le dijera que era una 'novia'-

.-¡Venga todos a su clase! –dijo el profesor, Kurama suspiró aliviado-

La clase fue bien, quedaban solo diez minutos. Veía como Kodomo miraba la pizarra donde el profesor escribía unos números con signos, seguramente una ecuación complicada.

.-¿Y bien quién la sabe resolver?

.-... –nadie respondía, normalmente lo hacía Kurama, pero había estado despistado, no podía estar pendiente de Kodomo y la pizarra a la vez-

.-¿Urameshi la sabrías responder?

Kurama sintió como si le hubieran tirado miles de piedras encima. Rezaba para que no contestara nada o simplemente el profesor se diera por vencido y preguntase a otra persona, menos a él claro...

.-La solución es 6. –dijo Kodomo ante la sorpresa de Kurama. El profesor sonrió y al lado del igual dibujó un 6-

.-Muy bien.

En ese momento la clase acabó. Kurama se levantó el primero y salió disparado de la clase con Kodomo. No podían encontrarse con NADIE.

.-¡Minamino espera!

¿Por qué? ¡Había dicho con NADIE!

.-Aún no me has respondido. –dijo la chica de antes, Kodomo otra vez le miró esperando a que le dijese que era una 'novia'-

.-Es solo una amiga. –y esta vez cogió a Kodomo del brazo y salió corriendo hasta la salida, caminó hacia la casa de Yusuke-

No soportaba más esto. No le extrañaba que Yusuke le hubiera dejado a Kodomo, preguntaba cosas muy complicadas y comprometedoras. Por el camino ella iba mirando diferentes cosas, extrañamente no preguntaba por ellas. Hasta que vio a una pareja que iban cogidos de la mano.

.-¿Por qué...? –Pero Kodomo no acabó la pregunta, miró sus manos-

.-"Bueno... Mejor que no pregunte."

.-¿Qué es una 'novia'?

.-"Vale... Prefería la otra pregunta" Pues... No se como explicártelo...

.-¿Esos son novios? –señaló la pareja-

.-Exacto.

.-Ah... –dejó de señalar y siguió caminando-

Ya casi se veía la casa de Yusuke. ¡Por fin! De repente sintió que Kodomo le daba la mano y le miraba como esperando algo.

.-¡Eh vosotros dos! ¡Que os habéis pasado de casa! –se escuchó gritar a Yusuke desde detrás-

Se habían pasado de casa, Kodomo al escuchar la voz de Yusuke se soltó de Kurama y se colgó del cuello de su hermano.

.-¡He aprendido que es un instituto! ¡Que la respuesta es 6! ¡Que la gente se golpea los labios! –decía alegremente la chica mientras daba pequeños saltos-

.-¿Golpearse los labios? –miró a Kurama para encontrar una respuesta pero recibió una mirada que decía 'luego te lo cuento' o 'No me hagas hablar de eso'- Bueno veo que has aprendido muchas cosas, así que... ¿Kurama no te gustaría...?

.-¡No!

.-¡Pero si aún no he formulado la pregunta!

.-NO voy a volver a ocuparme de Kodomo.

.-"Que inteligente es o.oU"

.-¡Oni-chan! ¡Quiero saber más cosas! ¡Me divierto mucho!

.-Vale, vale...

.-¡Gracias Kurama por todo! –dijo con una sonrisa Kodomo entrando a casa, pero poco después salió- ¿Oni-chan porque la gente se golpea los labios?

.-¿Eh?

.-¡Yo me voy! –dijo escaqueándose Kurama-

.-¡Eh no huyas!

.-¡Venga dime porque!

CONTINUARÁ

¡Muchas gracias a Chibi tenshi y Ayane32 por sus reviews! ¡Y recordad dejadme vuestras críticas y opiniones!


End file.
